


2: Ultimatum

by LeosLust



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Zephirin has written a formal ultimatum for his boyfriend Gliommoux.
Relationships: Zephirin de Valhourdin/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	2: Ultimatum

“You can’t be serious.”

“I don’t joke about such matters, Gliommoux, you know this better than anyone.”

“But this is-”

“An ultimatum? Yes. I’ve let this go on for far too long already. I’m giving you two hours maximum in case you wish to prepare a counter-argument to plead your case, however-”

“Zephirin de Valhourdin, I am your  _ boyfriend _ , not your  _ employee _ . My ‘counter-argument’ for this utter shite you’ve set before me is as follows: if you will not join me in watching my romcoms, then you will allow me to record them to watch while you’re at work! I may not live here formally, but Twelve damn it I might as well start paying rent with the amount of my clothes and belongings that are here, s-”

“Okay.”

“O- Wait what.”

“It’s as you said, enough of your belongings are here at the moment and you spend enough time here that the cleaners and cooks know your preferences. So start paying rent and I will consider this ultimatum null and void.”

Gliommoux blinked rapidly as his brain processed what was just said. And then he snorted. 

Zephirin, who had been reading over some paperwork whilst this conversation had been going on, flinched as he looked up from the sheets, “And what kind of response is that?”

“Oh Halone, oh  _ Halone _ ,” Gliommoux chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye, “Zephirin... Could it be that this  _ ultimatum _ of yours was just your way of asking me to finally move in with you?” A large, dopey grin covered Gliommoux’s face as he leaned on the desk between them.

“... That would be preposterous.” Was all Zephirin said as he turned in his swivel chair to face the window behind him, however that did nothing to hide his beet red face in the window’s reflection. 

“Mhm, whatever you say Zephirin,” Gliommoux hummed as he pushed himself back off the desk, “I’ll go grab the important stuff I need now, we can discuss payment when we get back.”

A grunt of agreement was all he got in response, but that didn’t dull the skip in his step as he made his way out of the office and to his car. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen this fic was supposed to be angst but it 180'd like 2 lines in while i was writing and i like it too much to say no to it lol
> 
> follow me on twitter for constant updates of me screaming @HchefantBistone


End file.
